The Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day
by Raeighteen21
Summary: The entire title wouldn't fit! ; ; So sad... Anyway, Alex has a bad day, and I think you can guess what Olivia does to cheer her up. Smutshot. Raeighteen21 is back.


**Title:** **Alexandra Cabot and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. *Sad face*

**Rating: NC-17**

**AN:** 1821 and I decided the world needed more smut. Specifically, more strap-on smut. We may or may not have added a not-so-subtle tribute to aolurker in the dialogue of this story. Go read her stuff!

* * *

**...**

**Alexandra Cabot**

**and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good**

**Very Bad Day**

**...**

Alex Cabot let out a long sigh as she leaned against the back wall of the elevator. She was exhausted after yet another eight hour day in court being verbally pummeled by Petrovsky, and what she wanted more than anything at the moment was to go home, see Olivia, and maybe work out some of her built up tension – provided her lover was in a generous mood.

"Thank you, God," she murmured as the car she was riding in stopped at her floor, leaving her a scant thirty feet from her front door.

She dug around in her purse for her key, a low, hissed curse slipping from her lips as her satchel slid off her shoulder to hook uncomfortably around the bend of her elbow. The unexpected movement of her bag caused her to drop the empty travel mug that she had placed under her arm for safekeeping. "Dammit."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she found her key and even managed to unlock the door. She groaned as she crossed the threshold, ignoring her usual predilection for keeping everything organized and dropping all of her stuff into a heap on the floor of the foyer.

As she turned to hang up her coat, her only concession to neatness, Alex noticed that Olivia's leather jacket was sitting on its usual hook. An unbidden smile spread across the attorney's face as she pictured her detective wearing the jacket, but that wasn't the only reason she was happy. Seeing Olivia's jacket on the coat rack meant that her lover was home, waiting for her.

"Olivia?" she called out, walking straight out of her shoes and even removing her glasses for a moment, freeing up space to massage her forehead and temples. She loved her job, but sometimes the judges, attorneys, criminals, and – yes – even the cops she had to work with gave her one hell of a headache.

Her heart fluttered a little when she heard an answer floating towards her from deeper in the apartment. "I'm in the bedroom!"

Those four words, uttered in Olivia's smooth, seductive voice, were enough to make Alex forget even the worst moments of her day. Eager to see her lover, the prosecutor pulled her hair free and let it sweep along her shoulders before hurrying to the bedroom.

"Hi," Alex whispered in greeting as she walked into the bedroom and straight into Olivia's waiting arms. She buried her face in the detective's shoulder and breathed in deeply, inhaling the comforting scent of leather and sandalwood that was purely Olivia and never failed to make her feel safe. Comforted. Loved.

Olivia smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms tighter around Alex and pulled the blonde in close, crushingly close. She knew from her earlier conversation with Fin that the ADA's day in court had gone anything but smoothly, and she knew that on days like this, days when Alex was undoubtedly feeling as if she had no control over anything – that letting go of control was exactly what the attorney needed. To not have to control anything. To give up her highly prized independence so she could just let go and feel.

"Hey," Olivia murmured as she felt Alex's arms tighten around her neck.

"Hey," came Alex's muffled reply as the blonde stayed where she was, wrapped in the warmth and comfort of her lover's arms and hoping that word had somehow managed to get to Olivia about her terrible day. She didn't want to have to recount her experiences.

The attorney tried to cuddle even closer, but she was distracted when a distinct bulge hidden beneath Olivia's pants pressed against her hip. Alex couldn't suppress the shiver of desire that shot all the way down her spine like a lightning rod and spread to the tips of her fingers and toes. She moved forward again, confirming the presence of something... unusual about Olivia's anatomy. "Why, detective, is that a gun in your belt, or are you just happy to see me?" Just a minute ago, she would have been in no mood for jokes, but Olivia lightened her spirits considerably.

Olivia joined in the laughter, this time deliberately pressing against her lover. "I don't know, counselor. You're always ordering me to find you more evidence. Why don't you do some investigating for a change?" The slight emphasis on the word 'order' did not go unnoticed.

Taking Olivia's advice, Alex let one of her hands trail down the curve of the detective's left side, pausing to caress her hip and upper thigh before reaching between her legs. "Hmm," she said, giving an exploratory squeeze, "I don't think it's a gun. You must just be happy to see me."

"Always," said Olivia, completely sincere.

Alex smiled, telling her lover with her eyes that she felt the same way. "How did you know?" she asked as she slid her hand over the bulge.

"A little birdie told me that court might have been a little less than smooth for you today," Olivia murmured, her voice dropping an octave as she watched Alex's hand continue to travel up and down the length of the toy hidden under her clothes. It always amazed her that even though Alex wasn't physically touching her, she could feel every stroke as if it were being delivered directly to her skin.

"It was terrible," Alex confirmed as she switched from lightly stroking the length to dragging her nails up it, scratching over the denim of Olivia's jeans and causing both of them to tremble with desire. "I need this," she murmured as she took a firm hold of the toy as best she could through the confines of Olivia's jeans.

Olivia licked her lips and nodded. "I thought you might," she husked.

Alex smiled shyly as she let her gaze drop to her hand that was still resting on Olivia. "And, maybe..." she started, her voice trailing off as her embarrassment as her hesitancy to ask for _exactly _what she needed rendered her mute.

"I had a feeling you might need that, too," Olivia murmured, her own eyes flicking towards the mattress. Wanting the detective to continue paying attention to her instead of the bed, even if she was probably imagining just what they were going to be doing there in a few minutes, Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, redirecting her focus. Without either of them wearing shoes, there was very little height difference, and they were able to look directly into each other's eyes as Olivia took her cue and leaned in for a kiss.

The first contact was soft and sweet, but only for a moment. Then Olivia began slowly, thoroughly, and completely devouring her lover's mouth, using lips and teeth and tongue to explore as much as she possibly could. Alex felt herself relax as she responded, participating in the kiss, but letting Olivia continue to guide it. When the prosecutor began suckling on the very tip of the detective's tongue, Olivia let out a low growl and grabbed Alex's hips, pulling the blonde's pelvis against her own and making sure to remind her what was coming next. Alex let her fingers sink into Olivia's hair, curling them slightly and holding a little tighter.

"Mmm," Alex purred as Olivia pulled away for a moment to breathe, still nuzzling Alex's cheek with her nose and lips. "Bed?"

"Bed," Olivia said firmly, making it very clear that despite Alex's requests, she was going to be deciding exactly how the next several minutes played out. Still, Alex couldn't resist one more comment.

"Love me?"

"Always." Another kiss. "Just relax, sweetheart. I'm going to make you forget all about your bad day."

"Bad day? What bad day?" Alex said, squeaking slightly when Olivia reached around and squeezed her behind with two greedy hands.

Olivia just smiled and kneaded the delectable ass in her hands one more time before she released the perfect globes so she could begin unbuttoning the professional oxford button-down that the attorney had paired with her black Armani suit. She made sure to hold Alex's gaze as her hands worked down, button-by-button, slowly opening the shirt until she was able to push it over the blonde's shoulders. The shirt caught on Alex's wrists, and as much as she was anticipating having the blonde bound and under her control, she didn't want it to be by a shirt that Alex could struggle out of eventually.

"Stupid cuffs," she muttered as she reached down and unhooked Alex's right cuff and then her left so that the pink shirt was finally able to slip to the floor. "Much better," she murmured as she ran her hands up Alex's arms and down over the surface of the blonde's chest to trace the delicate swell of the attorney's breasts where skin met fabric.

"Liv," Alex groaned as she reached up to try and return the favor. She wanted Olivia, wanted to feel Olivia's skin against her own, and the fact that the detective was still fully clothed while she stood topless was definitely not what she wanted.

"No," Olivia murmured, catching Alex's hands in her own and lifting them to her lips so she could press a kiss to each set of knuckles. "Not tonight."

Alex licked her lips and nodded, allowing Olivia full control. It was what she'd hoped for from the beginning, and she was relieved that Olivia knew her well enough to see that. A small moan tumbled from her lips as Olivia reached behind her with one hand to pinch her bra open while the other deftly uncovered the zipper of her skirt that was hidden on her right hip. In what seemed like no time at all, she was left standing before her still fully clothed lover wearing nothing but a pair of white lace panties.

"Mmm," Olivia said, a moan rumbling in her throat at the sight of her vulnerable, nearly naked lover. "Very nice." She enjoyed the blush that began flowering on Alex's soft cheeks, and leaned forward to grip the attorney's wrists. Gently but firmly, she guided her lover backwards onto their bed, positioning her knees on either side of Alex's hips, but not allowing their bodies to touch. Anticipation was the key.

Alex whimpered, not sure what she wanted or how to articulate it. All she could manage to do was whisper Olivia's name. "Liv..."

"Easy, baby. Lie back."

Soothed and excited at the same time by the detective's low voice, Alex obeyed, leaning back against the pillows and gazing up into hungry brown eyes. Even though she was wearing more items of clothing than Alex would have preferred, Olivia was still an impressive sight to behold. She was beautiful and powerful as she stalked up Alex's body, toying with the straps of the lawyer's underwear, the last barrier to her nakedness.

Olivia took her time working Alex's panties down her legs, enjoying the way Alex's eyes grew noticeably darker as the flimsy scrap of lingerie moved farther and farther down her legs until it was finally tossed aside. "Gorgeous," she murmured as she ran her hands up the inside of Alex's legs, over smooth, sleek calves, past the knob of the blonde's knees, sliding higher over sensitive thighs until her thumbs brushed ever so lightly against full outer lips.

"Liv," Alex moaned as she writhed under the detective's touch.

"Shh," Olivia soothed as she moved her hands away from where she knew Alex needed her. She ran them over toned, trembling abs instead, a small smile tweaking her lips as she watched the muscles twitch under her touch. She flicked her eyes back up to focus on Alex's face as she let her fingers skirt the outside of the blonde's breasts before circling the mounds. "Just relax," she said reassuringly when she saw Alex prepare to speak. "Let me take care of you," she continued as she finished her second slow circuit around Alex's breasts before moving her hands higher.

Alex moaned softly as she felt Olivia's hands slide over the plane of her chest, around the curves of her shoulders before moving on, past the bend in her arm, tickling lightly over the sensitive skin of her inner forearm until those strong, deceptively strong fingers wrapped themselves around her wrists.

The sensation of having her hands pinned, of not being able to move, made Alex feel helpless and free at the same time. It was almost as if she had no choice but to lie back and enjoy what was being done to her. Olivia would make sure that she got there, but the worrying and effort wasn't her responsibility anymore. All she needed to do was feel.

Sensing as well as seeing Alex's internal submission, Olivia took her lover's passivity for the gift it was. Keeping Alex's wrists pinned, she worked one denim-covered knee in between the attorney's legs, pressing up and rubbing against her heat, teasing with the threat of more but never quite fulfilling Alex's desire for contact. She would have begged – wanted to beg – but Alex knew that it wouldn't do any good. Olivia would move at her own pace. With a great deal of effort, and also some relief, the blonde consciously relaxed the muscles of her thighs, letting them fall open, asking for but not demanding Olivia's touch.

Disappointed that Olivia was still clothed, Alex shot her lover a pleading look, hoping that the detective would understand what she wanted without the use of words. She needed to feel Olivia's skin, craved the weight of the brunette's body settling over hers. Olivia heard Alex's sigh, and she could guess the source of the prosecutor's frustration. Still straddling the attorney's hips, she raised Alex's arms above her head so that she could pin her wrists with one hand. Using the other, she reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, doing her best to kick them off and out of the way.

Alex moaned softly as she felt Olivia's naked leg rub against her own. She loved the feeling of Olivia's skin against her own, but the brunette still had on too many clothes for her liking. She let her gaze fall to Olivia's chest, still hidden under a fitted tee, and hoped the heat of her gaze was enough to convince her lover to remove it as well.

Olivia could indeed feel the heat of Alex's eyes upon her body, she even wanted to give the blonde what she so obviously desired, but she was intent on making sure that she was the one in charge tonight – not Alex.

"Soon," she hummed as she reached up with her free hand to pull out a length of silk that she'd tied to the headboard earlier. She rocked her leg closer to Alex's center, close enough that she could feel the heat emanating from her lover's core without actually initiating contact, as she easily laid Alex's right wrist over the strip of fabric and tied it off securely before making quick worth of the blonde's left wrist in a similar fashion.

Alex tugged against the scarf, not really trying to escape, but testing the strength of the bonds. Olivia was a talented knot-tier, mostly through personal experience, and there was no easy way for the attorney to escape. The conflicting sensations - frustration at her helplessness and Olivia's slow seduction, relief as her emotional and physical burdens washed away, and excitement at what Olivia had planned for her - it all mixed together in a confusing jumble of feelings that she couldn't sort through all at once.

Naked and bound, Alex could only stare up at Olivia, desperation shining in her blue eyes. She wanted Olivia's weight back over her. She wanted to feel bare flesh. She wanted Olivia inside of her, so deep inside of her, almost like a part of her. More than anything, Alex craved that connection.

"Olivia," she panted, forcing the detective's name out through dry lips. Apparently, all of the moisture in her body had already flowed south. This unbearably slow seduction had her more than ready for Olivia's touch.

Olivia leaned down, offering Alex a kiss to tide her over, but not removing her shirt. She let their bare legs tangle together, offering her lover some of the contact she was begging for. "I've got you, baby. Be patient."

Alex groaned at the feeling of Olivia's legs rubbing against her own. So strong, so smooth, so warm, so much potential if Olivia would just move her thigh a couple inches higher. She lifted her chin and claimed Olivia's lips, but she was helpless to stop the whimper that tumbled from her own when she felt the brunette pull away.

Olivia smiled down at Alex, loving the way the attorney's hair was splayed across the pillow, framing her head like a halo of golden light. "Patience, sweetie," she reminded her bound lover as she moved to settle herself on her knees between Alex's legs.

Alex moaned low and deep as Olivia's fingers began tracing lightly up and down her inner thighs, from her knee up to the crease where leg hit torso and back down again. She needed Olivia to touch her, needed Olivia inside her, but the brunette seemed content to draw things out.

Olivia watched Alex struggle to remain still under her hands as she stroked up and down smooth, silky skin. When she was absolutely certain that she had Alex's full attention, she slid her right hand higher, slowly, incrementally higher until she was able to dip a fingertip into the pool of desire that had gathered between Alex's legs.

"Yes," Alex groaned, the appreciative moan becoming a pathetic whimper when that teasing promise of a touch was taken away.

"Shh," Olivia whispered as she finally, finally reached down to lift her shirt over her head so she was now, for all intents and purposes, naked. Alex had been teased enough. "Do you want this?"

"God, please..."

Finally answering Alex's pleas for mercy, Olivia began stroking Alex's outer lips, easing them apart with two fingers as she circled and swirled around Alex's entrance. Feeling the blonde's wetness and heat was intoxicating, but Olivia tried to retain her focus. This was about Alex, about making her feel good. The fact that touching Alex also felt good to Olivia was just a side benefit.

Alex arched off the mattress, her hips rocking uncontrollably as Olivia slid first one, then two fingers inside of her, dragging them through tight, clinging heat and curling forwards to rub along sensitive ridges. The blonde gasped at the fullness, but instantly wanted more. She wanted the cock that her detective was still wearing. Now that Olivia had discarded her pants, Alex could see that it was a double-ended model. The shorter base was already resting comfortably inside of her lover, leaving the longer end free to...

"Please, Liv," Alex pleaded, hoping that Olivia wouldn't make her say the words. She spread her legs even further apart, offering herself, whimpering when Olivia removed her hand from its new home and began coating the shaft of the toy with her wetness.

Olivia could tell from the way Alex opened herself wider in silent offering that the blonde wanted this, wanted her, and also didn't want to have to say those two little words. Didn't want to have to blatantly express what she wanted. And she never wanted to make Alex do anything she didn't want to do, so she conceded the point for the moment, and didn't press for a more explicit answer. Later, the blonde would be begging Olivia to fuck her, and she was more than content to wait.

Alex watched Olivia's fingers slide up and down the shaft of the toy until every glorious inch was covered before she lifted her fingers to her mouth and began decadently licking them clean. She whimpered as she watched Olivia's tongue trace the outline of each digit, and felt herself flood with a fresh wave of arousal as Olivia hungrily sucked those long fingers into her mouth.

"You are delicious," Olivia hummed as she cleaned the last traces of Alex's desire from the webbing of her fingers.

"Liv," Alex gasped as she rolled her hips up toward Olivia.

Olivia nodded and wrapped her right hand around the base of the toy as she placed her left on Alex's thigh. She watched Alex's eyes darken as she moved into position, watched the way the blonde's chest arched forward as the head of the toy pressed lightly against her.

"You are so beautiful," Olivia murmured as she pushed inside her lover with a slow, sure stroke.

Alex's head fell back onto the pillows and a shiver coursed through her entire body. Goosebumps spread over her skin as she felt the soft tissue of her entrance being stretched. Olivia circled her hips, just barely moving inside of the attorney, letting her get used to the delicious burn, the tight pull. Alex let out another soft cry of pleasure and need as Olivia gripped her hips, pulling their pelvises closer together, pressing as deep as she could.

Keeping her movements slow but powerful, Olivia started a steady thrusting motion, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to share in Alex's pleasure. Every push inside of the attorney tugged at the base of the toy resting inside of her, and the space between the two sections rubbed deliciously against her clit. Lowering her head, she began kissing her lover's neck, enjoying the warm, salty taste of her skin. Alex lifted her arms, trying to wrap them around Olivia's strong shoulders, but found herself still trapped by the scarves that Olivia had used to tie her wrists. The reminder of her vulnerability only served to increase her arousal, and she let out a low sob of frustration and ecstasy. The detective's hands were holding tight at her waist, and Alex guessed that she might be wearing two sets of finger-shaped bruises around her hips tomorrow, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care.

She wanted to beg for it, wanted to ask for Olivia to take her harder, faster – just more. But all of her words had abandoned her. Only Olivia had that effect on her. No one else had ever made her feel so much.

Opening her eyes and gazing down at her lover's face, Olivia was pleased to see that Alex was lost in pleasure. She had abandoned herself to pure sensation, leaving all her worries behind and allowing herself to be swept away. It was exactly what she had been trying to do. "That's it, love," she encouraged, wanting to give Alex that extra push, savoring her surrender. "You're so incredibly sexy like this. Completely open to me... Beautiful." It was the second time that Olivia had called Alex beautiful, but it was the truth. She would say it every day until she died if Alex would let her.

"Love you," Alex whimpered as she rolled her hips up to meet Olivia's next thrust, drawing the toy deeper. She was already close, so incredibly close after Olivia's slow seduction that she knew that it would only take a few more thrusts until she fell over the edge. And she wanted it. Wanted that blinding explosion of ecstasy.

Olivia watched the way Alex's jaw fell open and knew that the blonde was close, knew that if she pushed herself a little harder, a little faster, that she would give Alex that release she was searching for. But she didn't want this to end. She loved the way Alex looked under her, loved the way Alex felt around her, gripping at her, clenching against her, fighting to keep her as deep inside as possible. It was heaven, and she wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Liv!" Alex panted as she felt Olivia's rhythm come to an almost complete halt. The head of the cock was rocking in and out of her opening, teasing her with the promise of the penetration she wanted, but doing damn well nothing to deliver.

"I'm not done with you, Counselor," Olivia hummed as she leaned in to claim Alex's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. She could feel her own body cooling down, backing away from the edge that moments before had been perilously close, and she knew that Alex was doing the same.

Alex returned the brunette's kiss hungrily as her hips, her chest, every part of her that wasn't quite literally tied down, arched and bucked and searched for contact. Friction. "Please, baby," she moaned as she felt her release slip further and further away until the heat, the tingling promise of ecstasy, faded to a quiet, barely perceptible hum.

Now. Now was the perfect time to ask Alex for those two little words: the one she had resisted saying earlier. Olivia wanted to make Alex say them... no, not just say them. Scream them. Sob them. Plead them. The surrender would be difficult for the stubborn attorney, but Olivia knew that it would be _so _worth it.

"What, sweetheart?" Olivia said, the barest hint of amusement in her voice. "What do you need from me? Tell me." But her words were layered with something else as well: hunger. She hungered for Alex, and she was going to have her. She just hoped that she could hold off long enough to make Alex beg for it.

The attorney avoided the question, but she had to give some kind of response. "You know..." she said evasively. "Please, Liv, don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing," Olivia insisted, rotating her hips in a slow circle, stimulating all of the nerve endings around her entrance.

"Ah..." Alex squeezed her eyes shut, trying to wrap her thighs around Olivia's waist and pull her back inside. She was on the ragged edge, desperate for more contact as she felt her release slipping farther and farther away. "Liv, Liv..."

The detective remained firm. "Tell me what you need," she ordered, her voice soft and low, coaxing.

Opening her eyes, Alex forced herself to meet Olivia's gaze. "Fuck me..."

Olivia felt herself flood as Alex finally caved and uttered those two little words she loved to hear in her sexy, throaty alto. "Hard?" she asked as she pushed herself forward suddenly, driving the toy home until her hips smacked against Alex's.

"God, yes," Alex practically sobbed. "So good, Liv."

Olivia licked her lips and nodded as she pulled out slowly, so incredibly slowly, before slamming back into the blonde. "You are amazing, Alex," she murmured as she canted her hips back in the same tortuously slow manner before driving herself forward once more. "So amazing," she continued. Olivia rolled her hips back slowly, but not as slowly as before.

"Liv," Alex whimpered as Olivia began to set a faster tempo against her, the brunette's slow withdrawals speeding up until there was no hesitation between strokes, no time for her to recover from one before the next was upon her, no time to want anything more than what was being done to her.

It was exactly what she needed. It was exactly what Olivia needed, too, and Alex could feel the strain in her back and shoulder muscles even though her hands were bound to the headboard. She desperately wanted to wrap her arms around Olivia's neck and pull her into a kiss, but she knew that struggling was useless. Instead, she wrapped her legs tight around Olivia's waist, pulling her closer, playing for every last centimeter of depth. The sensation of Alex's knees hooking around her hips made Olivia groan, and for just a moment, her thrusts faltered. She quickly regained her momentum, knowing that Alex was close, dangling over the edge, too near orgasm to stop.

The fact that she was also close didn't escape her, either.

A hitch in Alex's heavy breathing and a brief pause in the soft whimpers falling from her lips alerted Olivia to her lover's heightened state of arousal. When the muscles in Alex's legs and arms locked up tight and began shivering, she knew that the blonde couldn't handle anymore. She lifted her hips at more of an upward angle, allowing the front end of the shaft to graze over Alex's straining bundle of nerves. When Alex's inner muscles began fluttering around her, Olivia bit down onto the tempting flesh of her shoulder, leaving a possessive mark with several harsh sucks of her lips and teeth.

The brief pain was enough to send Alex spiraling out of control. The attorney's vision grew fuzzy as the contractions overwhelmed her, crashing over her and sending her into an uncontrolled freefall. Since her hands were tied, she couldn't even hold on to Olivia to anchor herself. She did the best she could, though, squeezing even tighter with her knees and arching her torso and hips into the line of Olivia's body, straining for as much contact as possible.

The sight, the sounds, the feeling of Alex coming undone beneath her, tensing and contracting around her, was enough to send Olivia over the edge as well. It was with a final low grunt of effort that she thrust forward one last time to bury herself inside her lover as she came, to nuzzle her face into the warm, salty crook of Alex's neck as soft gasps tumbled from her lips as the force of her own release overtook her.

Alex moaned appreciatively as Olivia's body covered her own and she was finally given that contact, that warmth, that comfort she'd been wanting. She wished she could just wrap her arms around the brunette's strong shoulders and hold her there, close to her heart, for the rest of her life. The tension of the day had left her body completely and she was left feeling sated, a little tired, and very well loved. When she felt Olivia's body relax even further on top of her, she smiled and turned her head to whisper ever so quietly in her lover's ear, "you are amazing."

Olivia laughed. "Alex, baby," she murmured as she pushed herself back on to her knees so she could untie the blonde's wrists.

"Oh fuck!" Alex gasped and wrapped her legs around Olivia's hips tightly, holding the brunette in place as the toy buried inside her shifted just so and caused an unexpected orgasm to rip through her.

"Alex?" Olivia murmured, a small frown furrowing her brow as she studied her lover carefully.

"Ooooooh," Alex moaned.

Olivia chuckled softly as she deftly untied the knot holding Alex's left hand in place. "Did you just...?"

"Mmhmm," Alex sighed as she draped her left arm over Olivia's shoulder, wincing a little as her muscles protested against the movement.

"Again?" Olivia hummed, gently rocking her hips into her lover as she released her right wrist as well.

Alex smiled a slow, easy smile as her right hand became free and she was able to reach up and pull Olivia back down on top of her. "Stay," she purred against Olivia's lips as she wrapped her arms and legs around the older woman to emphasize her point. She didn't want to lose this connection yet. She wanted to bask in the warmth of her lover's body for few heartbeats longer. "This was the best day ever..."

Olivia smiled, pressing a kiss to her lover's forehead as both of them shifted into a comfortable position, still joined by the double-ended shaft. "I thought today was horrible?" she asked as Alex's face burrowed into her shoulder.

"Every day is the best day ever as long as I'm with you..." Alex blushed, realizing how incredibly cheesy her response sounded, grateful that her face wasn't directly visible to Olivia.

"You're sweet."

A thought jumped in to Alex's head, and the attorney lifted her eyes to meet Olivia's. "No. You're sweet. Sweet..." she paused for a kiss. "And..." Another kiss. "Delicious." The third kiss landed on Olivia's throat, and she began nibbling her way down, grazing Olivia's shoulder with her teeth.

"Mmm. Don't start that again unless you plan on finishing," the detective sighed, raising up on her elbows slightly and allowing Alex to take a pointed nipple between her lips.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to be the one finishing, honey..."

Olivia swallowed in anticipation. She really did have the best girlfriend in the world. And as she flipped Olivia over and began kissing down the detective's body, Alex was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
